


After Story (A Toradora Continuation)

by illdoitmyself



Category: Toradora!
Genre: Canon Continuation, Canon Het Relationship, Comedy, Coming of Age, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, High School, Romance, Slice of Life, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illdoitmyself/pseuds/illdoitmyself
Summary: The story of Tiger and Dragon continues upon Taiga's sudden return. Despite being seniors, the looming question of the future remains woefully undecided. But together, through the support of friends, family, and each other, they can begin to unravel life's uncertainties. A brand new world full of joy, melancholy, and ghosts awaits not just them, but their dear friends as well.Quick note:This continuation is based on the light novel ending, where Taiga's departure only lasts 2 months and she comes back just in time for their first senior year day. I do not own this series, and to conclude: the sparsity of Toradora fanfiction is seriously criminal.





	1. A Sudden Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is heavily based on the Toradora light novel's epilogue. I just thought the ending was perfect enough not to really change anything. You should really read it. Anyways, I plan this fanfic to be an 'After Story' of sorts, spanning out of high school, marriage, that sort of thing. And yes, I plan to make Ami and Minori an item, probably with the gang wingmanning them. I'll shut up now.

"There is something in this world which no one has ever seen.

It is soft and sweet.

If spotted, I'm sure everyone will want it.

For this, the world has hidden it quite well, that that it is difficult to obtain.

But, there will come a day when it is discovered by somebody,

And only those who obtain it will be able to find it.

If he opened his eyes, Ryuuji would also find it, as he firmly moved forward.

And so would Taiga.

That is all." - Toradora! Epilogue

"...Owwww...Sorry, are you- You. Y-y-y-you! Why...Why-w-why have you..."

He could only babble as his tongue was numb from both the collision itself and the shock of seeing her _._

Aisaka Taiga sat before him, groaning and clutching her head as it had crashed into his chin. A little tear escaped her eye, likely from the pain of the collision. He wanted to hold her.

Orange-gold hair flowed long and wildly, hugging her doll-like body that hadn't grown an itch. Her face looked soft as her lips had felt and would have fit perfectly held in his hands. She was wearing her Ohashi uniform.

The sight was frighteningly surreal, so much so that he didn't dare touch her as to wake up from this dream. But how could he not? His love was an arm's length in front of him and hurt. Even if it was a dream, he needed to protect her-

 ** _GLARE!_** Taiga's tiny hands revealed her fierce amber eyes hidden under and with it, a murderous glare that did not ask for any protection. It was convincing as a pinch. The tiny Tiger decided her target, bore her teeth, and readied to pounce, but the Dragon needn't any prompt.

"RYUUJI! I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE ALL THIS TIME! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? WHY HAVEN'T YOU EMBR- OUF-"

The gentle Dragon coiled tightly around the fearsome Tiger, silencing her with his loving embrace. Any killing intent Taiga had was far gone, replaced with tearful joy. Fear, for at least this moment, ceased to take root inside Ryuuji, sown instead was happiness. Breathing deeply, the separated pair fought fiercely to become one, their thoughts surely connecting, their worlds absolutely together.

_My tiger. My sudden, strong, cute, demanding, tiny, fierce, selfish, kind Taiga._

_My dragon. My dragon- my dragon- my dragon! My gentle, reliable, astonishingly kind, delicious, loving idiot Ryuuji.  
_

"You're back! Oh Taiga! Taiga! Taiga! Taiga! It's you! It's really you!"

"It's me Ryuuji! I'm back- I'm back- I'm back!"

Ryuuji had now lifted up Taiga, and spun her around. They laughed with tears in their eyes while they shouted again and again, _I'm back! You're back! I'm back! You're back!_

Their joy was so apparent that some onlookers who saw a fierce-eyed delinquent spinning around a doll-like little girl couldn't help but look past the strange scene and feel happy for the pair. However kind or judgemental the gazes were, Taiga and Ryuuji didn't notice. They were simply in their own, joy-filled world.

"Alright Ryuuji! You can put me down now!" Taiga said through giggles.

"Taiga."

They had calmed down now, a bit embarrassed, but their hearts still fluttered. Ryuuji had so many questions, but would contain himself. Both of them needed time to take this all in.

"Why- how'd you come back? You dropped out," Ryuuji asked. He was still a bit skittish.

"Mom withdrew my application to drop out and changed it to only a leave. The school might not agree right away though, since I caused such a commotion. She didn't even tell me until recently. Arggh, everything's such a mess." Taiga ruffled her hair, overwhelmed. Ryuuji would have to fix it later.

Ryuuji's own frustration and loneliness overtook him. He instantly felt guilty. "What about your apartment? Where do you live now? Why haven't you contacted me at all? What were you even doi-"

"Ryuuji. Over there." Taiga pointed to a fairly modest-looking house behind him, just a block around the corner. She then motioned toward the white apartment complex that used to be her home. "I can't live here anymore, but my house over there is really close. You can visit!"

"Of course I will!" Of course he was.

She was beaming now. "We're still moving in, but my mom and new dad will be there. My little brother too! He's soo cute! They've rented this house all for me! Though, only if I take care of my little brother while she's at work. But still!"

With wet eyes and a smile, she went on, "Everyone's so kind. My old man isn't even shitty! He's...weird. In a good way. Did I mention how cute and well-behaved my little brother is? A dog like you should learn from his example." Her voice was laced with mischief and she moved so freely. It made his heart flutter even more.

"Hey now..."

"Ryuuji." Taiga stood tall and steadfast, so admirable was her fearlessness of everything. "I was sorting out some things with my family. It worked out really well. I'm so glad they're all so kind. Like you." She gave a him a soft smile. His heart ached. 

"We'll be moving out when I graduate. So...I..I want to live the rest of my life with you. Marry me then." A deep blush spread across her face, but her proposal rang loud and certain. It was so cute, so sudden, so brave.

"Y-yeah..." was all Ryuuji could muster. Heat rose to his face. Taiga pushed further. 

"Y-yeah?! Idiot, that's all? I-I'm proposing to you."

"I don't know what else to say!"

"How about something romantic?!"

"W-what? Umm...uh..."

"HMPH! MO-RON."

"What?! And wait- Aren't I supposed to propose to you?!"

"What? Wait, r-right. No. Wait. AHH, IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER! JUST MARRY ME YOU IDIOT!!!"

"I WILL!"

Taiga was in such a profound state of blush, Ryuuji didn't even know the human face could go that red. _H_ _is_ face must've been worse considering it seared on touch.

But now it was decided. Their dreams, their lives, their future. All were entwined with each other. As muddled as the future was, as raveled as their lives were, they would walk the same path and undo the same yarn. It was impossible for them to be one physically, but they would try their damnedest.

"An-anyways. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces. Yachan...Minorin...Kitamura...Stupid Chihuahua... I haven't told any of them yet."

"Taiga." Something came to mind. How could Ryuuji forget such an important thing to say?

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"H-H-Huh?! Well, I-I love you too...AHHH YOU IDIOT!" Her stammers prefaced a great leap toward Ryuuji.

"What?- AUGHF-" There was no way he was dodging that. Taiga hugged - well rather tackled- him, sending them tumbling back to Earth. That inhuman shade of red had returned in full force. It was adorable. She buried herself in his chest, then shot a high-velocity finger at his cheek, twisting and stabbing. 

"OW!" It hurt.

"IDIOT." 

"WHAT??" 

"I love you too...but couldn't you've chosen a more romantic place and time?" She cupped his cheeks, pulling at them like Play-Doh. 

"Huh?! What about your proposal? That's wasn't very romantic. And I think right after is a pretty good time to say this."

"W-whatever."

"Hey! Stop pouting. We gotta go. Cmon! We're really gonna be late!"

"...Fine! But you're making me pork cutlets tonight!"

"Yeah yeah..."

They looked into each other's still moist eyes and smiled. Ryuuji took her hand and Taiga took his. Together they began to run along th-

 **"TAIGA!!!"** A young, blond, and very well-endowed woman was rushing down the stairs and toward Taiga, tears streaming from her doelike eyes. This woman was Ryuuji's mother.

"H-huh?! Ya-chan? I- OUF" _Like mother, like son,_ Ryuuji thought as Yasuko's embrace with Taiga was both firm and gentle.

"TAIGA- TAIGA- TAIGA!!! YOU'RE BACK! WHERE WERE YOU?! WHY DID YOU JUST DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT?!" Yasuko was a terrifying mix of angry, sad, and ecstatic.

"Yachan, I-I can't breathe..."

"TAIGA YOU IDIOT!!!" Yasuko sobbed, and Taiga soon followed suit.

"YACHAN I'M SORRY!!!"

It was a remarkable sight and Ryuuji couldn't help but smile. Though he was saddened to end this heartfelt (and breastfelt) reunion, his conscientious nature predisposed him to take on the role of the wet blanket.

"Taaiiiga~ We're gonna be late."

"Ah- Yachan- We have to-"

"TAIGA!!!!"

"Yasuko..." Ryuuji smiled. He found comfort in that it wasn't just him and Taiga that were going on the same path. Yasuko. Kushieda. Kitamura. Kawashima. No matter what, they wouldn't be alone.

"Yachan..."

"Alright...Taiga you idiot...You better come visit...Catch up..." Yasuko managed say through sobs.

"I will Yachan, I definitely will! CMON RYUUJI, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"That's what I- Hey- Don't push me! BE CAREFUL! YOU'RE GONNA FALL!"

"ORRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHH!!!"


	2. She's Here

They had arrived just in time for the entrance ceremony. As notorious as they were, they were still upstanding students in terms of grades. That, and missing the opening to their senior year would be quite unpleasant not just for Ryuuji and Taiga, but for Yasuko as well. However, he did feel a slight twinge telling him to _get out_ as they walked in. All eyes were on them, and soon, a quiet buzz of gossip was slowly but surely erupting from the students from all grades.

"The Palmtop Tiger?"

"The one that brings you luck?"

"From the legendary Class 2-C?"

"She's back!"

"With the delinquent Takasu?"

"Late?!"

"Out of breath as they are?"

"Idiot, they ran! Though it is peculiar..."

"They're an item! She's his girlfriend!"

"Yeah! I heard from the third years that they had eloped!"

"Oh my god!"

"How romantic!"

"And scary! As expected of the Palmtop Tiger and Delinquent Takasu!"

 _Damn it,_ Ryuuji thought. Another wave of first years he would have to clear these misunderstandings with. And still with some of the second and third years. Though this time, these rumors were fairly justified. He had ran away with Taiga to get married. Still though. It was tiring. For him and especially Taiga.

Ryuuji hated his 'three-white' or sanpaku eyes, inherited from his father. He didn't have to do anything but look the part and people would instantly brand him as a delinquent. To others, a 'pissed in perpetuity' look would always be plastered on his face due to how his tiny, not-so-dead-fish pupils would dart around in their sea of white, creating an overall image of a piercing glare. Though it had been painful to live with, misunderstandings were eventually cleared up with his classmates, thanks to the help of his friends. Just knowing that he had and would have people by his side dissipated Ryuuji's irritation.

But for Taiga, it was hard.

He knew how much pain this 'Palmtop Tiger' persona had caused her; that poor utility pole being good enough evidence of her misery and anger. She was isolated because of her persona. The fact that her family issues had birthed her often violent tendencies to push people away only made it worse.

But now, she wasn't alone. She had friends in Kushieda, Kitamura, and even Kawashima. Even the whole class was worried and cared about her when she disappeared. On top of that, she was reconnecting with her mom and her new family.

 _And she came back, just in time for our senior year._ Ryuuji smiled, and kept on smiling no matter how terrifying it may have looked.

A few people had slightly edged away from the sight.

No matter, as a sudden burst of positive energy coursed through him. He was ready to face these misunderstandings head on. Things were only looking up from here.

"Taiga, let-" _Shit._

Taiga, on the other-hand, was seriously pissed. While he was engulfed in positive energy, she was emanating negative. A frightening force of pure killing intent was unleashed on those irritating the Palmtop Tiger, sending many out of their seats. She hadn't actually done anything yet, but regardless, she one-upped him in terms of scariness. Finally, the whispers began to die down.

"Really?" Ryuuji sighed in tired amazement.

"Hmph." Taiga took this as a victory and calmly made her way to her seat. Ryuuji quickly followed to escape the limelight of that spectacle.

After that, the entrance ceremony went as normally as one could have possibly gone after something like that. Poor principal.

However, fate would not let them rest, as another trial awaited. Kitamura waved to them. Great. He was a close friend. A bit on the crazier side, but all and all a good guy. Problem was, he had only saved a seat for Ryuuji.

_Well, I guess I'll look for another seat._

"Oh. Taiga, you can sit there. I'l-" Nope. Taiga shoved him into the seat, then sat in his lap. His clearly reddening face hadn't deterred her whatsoever and all protests fell on deaf ears.

"This one suits me just fine."

This only added fuel to the flames of gossip, roaring louder and louder as his face got redder and hotter.

_Idiot! I thought you wanted to avoid this type of thing?!_

Was this really the same Taiga? Capable of doing something so lovey-dovey yet so embarrassing? Crap, Ryuuji loved her.

"..." Her lip twitched. Oh. No. _She's mad. She probably should've expected this, the clutz._

"Taiga?"

"Not at you." she said, reading his mind. She stood up.

"Um, A-aisaka?" The principal had no idea what was coming. Neither did most. The veterans braced themselves.

Quickly her eyes narrowed, filled with fire. "At these fools. HMPH!" Her glare shot red-hot daggers in the eyes of those too slow or unlucky enough to avoid them. The room collectively averted their gazes to avoid hers, creating a comical sight that Taiga quickly took notice of.

"HMPH! HMPH! HMPH!"

Taiga grinned greedily, consumed with power.

"HMPH!HMPH!HMPH!HMPH!HMPH!" She unleashed her weapon in rapid succession, fainting many in their very seats as others struggled desperately to avoid the line of fire, but to no avail. Even the teachers were too afraid to issue a reprimand. It had only been two months, yet Taiga had changed (though whether it was for the better was debatable). Now, it seemed that she wanted to embrace her role as the Palmtop Tiger after despising it for so long.

What was all that worrying for? Ryuuji couldn't help but chuckle. She was such a strong person. And absolutely crazy.

"YOU PATHETIC WHELPS!!!"

He could only watch on with deep understanding as the poor principal attempted to somehow fight off the Tiger and salvage the attention of his students. Needless to say, he failed quite marvelously.

"A-A-A-Aisaka? P-p-p-lease refrain f-from i-interrupti-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!"

"EEEEE!!!!"

“Aisaka Taiga!” Someone dared to challenge the beast. The brave yell came from from their homeroom teacher, Koigakubo Yuri. She was pretty much desensitized to Taiga's...tendencies. "Please refrain from interrupting any further or disciplinary measures will have to be taken!"

"...Tch."

Surprisingly, Taiga capitulated, sinking back into her seat: Ryuuji's lap.

_I guess she didn't want to cause that much trouble._

Thankfully, attention was redirected not at the struggling principal, but at Koigakubo-sensei, the hero absolutely no one expected but desperately needed. Everybody in the room, Ryuuji included, were more or less thinking the same thing:

Amazing!

"Already causing trouble on your first day back, Aisaka?" Kitamura gave them a mischievous smile.

"It's fine isn't it? It'd be too much of a bother for either of us to find another seat. At least I'm not confessing in front of the entire school." Nope, you're doing something waaay more embarrassing than that.

"Haha, right!" He gave her a little punch on the shoulder, then his demeanor darkened, "be weary of our class after this is over. You're gonna get swarmed. Oh? I guess I'm up!" The student council president shot up from his seat and made his way to the stage.

"Huh?"

"You've been gone for two months, you don't think everyone's gonna 'swarm' you?"

"Two months isn't that long."

"Don't talk about length, I was suffering."

"Pff. Sorry."

"Oh, you sure are in for it. Ryuuji too." The voice mimicked Kitamura's exaggerated menace and it came from Kawashima Ami, seated left of Kitamura's empty seat with Kushieda Minori at her right. "Now quiet before the storm."

Kushieda peered over at the pair and gave them a melodramatically sad look. Tears welled up in her eyes. _This is going to be a long day._

The entrance ceremony continued unhindered with absolutely nobody listening. All eyes were on the famous school couple, acting so lovey-dovey.

In particular, a group of third-years' gazes were filled with such emotion and familiarity that the couple knew they were probably in for some serious scolding and teasing after the ceremony ended.

And so Kitamura was right. They were swarmed by their not really new class of 3-C, though not without some crying of course.

"TAIGA!!!" Kushieda hugged-tackled-glomped Taiga with tears cascading out. A dam had been broken.

"MINORIN!!!" Taiga reciprocated, sobbing as well.

"YOU IDIOT!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! TAIGA!! DON'T EVER LEAVE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!"

"MINORIN I'M SO SO SO SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!"

 _Deja vu,_ Ryuuji thought. Though Yasuko and Kushieda were fairly similar in character he supposed. He smiled at the sight.

Behind him, a hand went on his shoulder. It was Kitamura. As if he read his mind, he said, "it's like nothing has changed, isn't it."

Ryuuji nodded, a bit taken back. "Yep." They were still all such kids, even as third years.

Kawashima flipped her hair aloofly. "You idiot. You had all of these guys so worried." This one too.

"Hehe! Amin, you tsun-tsun!" Kushieda had finally released Taiga and decided Kawashima as her next target for glomping. The girl marked for death readied to dodge but her attempts would bore no fruit. Kushieda was easily the most athletic girl in the school. She surged forward and in a tangle of pink and blue hair, Kushieda was victorious. With an arm around a blushing Kawashima, she proudly stated, "this one cried after you left."

"EHH?" Kihara Maya, one of the more outspoken girls in their class and Kawashima's friend, chimed in with her disbelief. "No way! Ami never cries!"

"Our Ami crying...what a sight to have been beheld. 90 points!" Haruta gave a thumbs up. He was an idiot as always.

"Yes...yes! It is known that girls are in fact the cutest when crying. 100 points!" What, Noto too?! Ryuuji always thought he was truly sensible albeit weird sometimes, but to ponder this hard over how cute a girl is crying? Dangerous...all that time hanging around Haruto must've melted his brain. Though it could've been he was like this from the beginning but that was even scarier to even consider.

"Ew! Are you two sadists or something? Scary..." Yes! Kashii Nanako, the best friend of Kihara and Kawashima, had finally said something sane-

"But, you aren't wrong." She gave Kawashima a smile. "That's all I'm going to say." The girl could only stare back, wide-eyed. So could everyone else.

**_She's the biggest one out of all of us! Unexpectedly scary!_ **

"Nanako, you're scaring me..."

"Eh? Sorry Maya, sorry!"

"Don't forget about me!" Kitamura had finally joined the battle, lifting his glasses with utter authority. "I can confirm as a witness that she was totally in tears, heartbroken that her friend had left without a trace. Takasu! As our third witness, corroborate our claims!"

"Me? Uh..." All eyes were on him now, in particular a desperate pair of blue. _Sorry Kawashima, but all that teasing has consequences!_

"She did cry," Ryuuji said decisively. That was all they needed.

"Aww..." The class expressed their sentiment.

"TAKASU! YOU ALL...!" Kawashima was fuming.

"Ehh? Really?! Stupid Chihuahua? I never knew you cared for me so much..." Taiga played at being bashful, over-the-top fidgeting included.

Kawashima blushed even further, trying to shove Kushieda off to no avail. She settled with a stinging glare that everyone was pretty much used to.

Thankfully, her bubbly, 'nice' facade had been melting, at least around her friends. It was slow but regardless, Ryuuji was glad for it because Kitamura had a point. It was painful to watch her act out as everyone's idealized 'Ami', to put on a mask just because she feared no one would love what was behind. As mature Kawashima conducted herself to be, she was just a kid like everybody else.

But now, that mask could fall off. The Kawashima Ami behind wasn't alone, whether she liked it or not.

"You morons! I did not cry!" Poor Amin-chan.

"You so did you tsun-tsun!" Kushieda was having way too much fun with this.

"Stupid Chihuahua! No...Amin! I thought wrong of you. Sorry." Taiga too.

"EHHHH?!" Kawashima furiously scratched at her neck. "SO CREEPY!"

Admittedly, it was sort of unsettling to see Taiga act like this, at least toward Kawashima. Though he wouldn't have minded a more shy Taiga.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am sincerely sorry."

"STOP!"

Luckily for Kawashima, one of their classmates noticed the time. "Hey guys, we can catch up at lunch, we're gonna be late."

"YES. HOMEROOM. LATE. NOW LET GO!"

"Just a little more~" Kushieda really was a bit too into this.

"...We have homeroom?" Complete silence.

_**Haruta...** _

***

Just as no one listened during the entrance ceremony, nobody did in homeroom. Taiga was the sole center of attention and rightfully barraged with an endless wave of questions. Poor little tiger.

"Did you really elope with Takasu?"

"What?!...Well..ye-"

"Why did you guys run away?"

"Stupid, she just answered that-"

"The two of you really do love each other. Oh how I wi-"

"That's not even a question!"

"Shut up, I've got something here!"

"Why did you disappear on us for those two months?"

"You left our Takasu heartbroken!"

"We thought you had changed schools!"

"Where did you go?"

"What did you even do?"

"You won't leave us again, will you?"

"NO!..Of...of course not..." She at least managed to answer this clearly albeit with a blush. Everyone was slightly taken aback. It was a nice moment. Until.

"Hey hey, Taiga. How many inches did yo-" _Haruta..._

**SMAC- SLAM!**

Incredibly, Taiga's punch almost managed to sync with Koigakuba-sensei's slamming of the desk. Though this time, even the Tiger herself was a bit fearful at the aura coming off of their teacher.

"Youth," she said dangerously. "As much as I would love to let you catch up with our dear, gone-not-so-long classmate, there is a time for that. Isn't there?"

The question clearly wasn't a question but the class answered anyway, accompanied with frantic nods. "Yes!"

"Good. Now, as you all have apparently forgotten, there is homeroom. This is homeroom. Lunch is when you can socialize. Not now. Right?"

Another question-statement. "Right."

"Now that we're clear...Get your asses back to your seats and listen." She smiled.

An absolute command. "Y-yes sensei."

"And Aisaka. Go to the staff room after school. We're going to have a talk."

"Y-y-yes sensei." Even Taiga was quite scared. _Single women are terrifying..._ though Ryuuji was sure Koigakuba-sensei would've killed him if he dared to vocalize his fear. He noted that she broke four sticks of chalk throughout the rest of homeroom.

Lunch came, Taiga was under fire once more. Of course, this time, she wasn't going to endure this alone. Ryuuji was dragged along with her and the possible list of pros from this were few for both of them. The cons came in abundance, including relentless teasing, scolding, Taiga's mood upon not being able to eat her lunch in peace; it was not pleasant.

After that, the day was a blur. Ryuuji could barely pay attention to anything as Taiga's return remained and persisted fresh in his mind. His time with her at school felt as surreal as when she first returned, crashing into him because he didn't notice her small figure. Numbness from that collision returned to him as an otherworldly sensation and he practically floated. It was so incredible how Taiga had managed to seemlessly return into everyone's lives like she wasn't even gone for two months. In fact, it seemed that nothing had changed. Taiga was the same Taiga, and Ryuuji was the same Ryuuji. What was the point of her departure? What was the point of making him go through loss?

School ended. Ryuuji declined an offer to hangout, but did catch a vague notion that regardless, their group was going to hang out at Johnny's on Saturday. He then made his way to the staff room and waited for Taiga.

She darted out of her hell, mentally and physically exhausted. Ryuuji wanted to hug her small frame but alas, they were still at school. He would probably get yelled at. Sometimes, he really didn't understand the girl. Something as small as a hug, even in school was embarrassing for her but a move like her's at the entrance ceremony was nothing? Anyways.

As they walked home, Taiga lamented over her suffering.

"Argh...that stupid Ms. Single. I never knew she could be that scary. Wouldn't stop badgering me about the 'consequences' of my actions and 'implications.' And she's still on me about my future."

"Not like it's important or anything." She scoffed at that.

"Shut up. Future, as if I need to worry about that. I got you." She took his hand.

"Y-yeah. You do..." Ryuuji voice's trailed off. _Damn it, damn it, damn it, her hand is so soft and warm._

"....."

"....."

"H-hey...say something. If you keep blushing that like it's embarrassing for me too!" She cutely puffed her cheeks.

He was smiling before he even realized it, which only made her poutier. "Sorry, sorry. Let's stop by the store."

"Right, pork cutlets!" Aw, she let go, now set on leading the way.

"Yep, now stop pouting."

"Bleh~" She stuck out her tongue as a response. "Says the one mad over a hug."

"W-what?"

"Do you seriously not know how easy you are to read? Like a dog."

"Hey now."

"Not outside."

"What?"

"Hugs! K-kisses too. I only wanna do that kind of stuff at home..." She turned away from his embarrassed gaze, just as he did from hers.

"A-alright." He was actually glad Taiga had let go. His hands would've gotten too sweaty and gross for either of them to bear.

"....."

"....."

"What did I just say?!"

"What?! What else am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, anything!" _This girl is so unreasonable._

He sighed in defeat. She was pouting again. Perhaps a topic change was needed?

"Yasuko has a day job now."

"Really?" She perked up.

"Yeah, she's gonna be home this evening. You're so in for it."

"'Guess so. I'm sure she missed me."

"She did. Scolded me for it too. Cried for days on end. She almost missed her new job!" He pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion, practically reliving the moment.

"That sounds just like her." Taiga smiled sadly.

_Damn it, aren't I just guilt-tripping her?_

"Err- I didn't mean-"

"It's fine."

"No, but-"

"Ryuuji. Really, it's nothing." 

He didn't dare meet her eyes. Unfortunately, she seemed to reciprocate. And so, an uncomfortable silence took them as they walked. He needed to say something. Anything. But he coudln't and so they kept their silent stride.

Soon they reached it.

Rays of red, orange, and purple showered the bridge as the sun dipped gently into the horizon, painting a distant yet vivid memory. It had only been a few months since his proposal to Taiga and Ryuuji couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous it was. And wonder how far away it felt.

He turned and met her eyes just as she did his. They were warmer than the sun in April chill, and he saw their future in them. 

"It seems like ages ago, doesn't it," Taiga said, peering over at a memory.

"It does." Ryuuji nodded. _Everyone's reading my mind today. Either that, or we're all turning really sentimental._

"Yet I can remember it like it was yesterday." She mussed her hair and giggled. "I thought you were gonna jump. Maaaan that was embarrassing."

"Well I did fall, thanks to a certain someone."

"It wasn't _that_ high."

"It was shallow, luckily."

 _"And really cold."_ They had caught each other. His smile widened.

"Pff, it was your fault for jumping on me."

"Of course. I couldn't just leave my mutt wet and in the cold like that." Ryuuji rolled his eyes at that.

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't catch a cold after that." 

"Actually.."

"Seriously?" 

"It was after I left," she said sheepishly. "Caught me by surprise. Y'know how embarrassing it was to visit my mom with a cold? She said it was karma!" 

"You're acting like she's wrong."

"...Idiot."

"It's always idiot with you. Let's go, pork-cutlets await." He started forward, but her hand tugged at his coat.

"...Wait, there was something. Before," she added, seeing his confusion. "I know you know this already, but I still wanna get it out and off my chest. Please, just listen."

He was a bit shocked, but nodded. "Okay."

She took a deep breath. "I felt horrible. Absolutely miserable. I didn't want to leave. Not like the way I did. But..I just couldn't keep watching you love someone I hated. You're so kind Ryuuji, so stupidly kind. I knew you loved me but I was a burden. Up until now, everything I had always broke. And there was no one at fault but me. It would've happened again. I would've broke us. It was inevitable if I didn't change." 

She faced him, surely seeing his pained look. "I felt and feel horrible about leaving, but I don't regret it. Not one bit."

A blanket of silence smothered Ryuuji. Thick as it was, only Taiga's quivering breaths managed to cut through. The warm sun was setting in the calm river horizon yet she still shone, shaking and serene.

"But." Her voice broke. "It was so painful to leave you guys. So, so painful. You two were family."

"Were?" He knew it was a slip of the tongue, yet he felt a prick in his heart. _What am I doing? How could I be mad at this point? Why did I say that? Am I really such an idiot?_ He clenched his jaw, furious at and immensely disappointed in himself.

"I-I meant-"

"Are. Will, actually, after we graduate." She smiled so gently his heart ached. 

"R-right, umm....d-don't," He stammered.

"Don't?" She tiled her head.

"Don't feel bad. Yasuko understands. I'm sure of it. I know it was hard for you too." 

"...Mm."

They walked in silence for a bit, with Taiga walking just ahead of him. He couldn't help but stare at her. She _had_ changed. It still was Taiga, but her demeanor was so different. Her stride was confident with purpose. She looked straight forward. Bitterness and loneliness no longer plagued her eyes, which were filled with determination. Those two months without her were agonizing, but he was glad for it. Taiga needed that time to sort things out with her family. And it all worked out pretty much perfectly, as she reconnected with her family. She was happier now that she could love the person Ryuuji loved. He should be happy. He was. He just felt so...uneasy. Why?

Was it because the future was so murky? That he didn't have a clue what it held? Was it because he would need to change as well? Or...

A dark thought was tugging at him, threatening to pull him deeper.

 _Or is it because I'm not the only one in her life?_ _No. No. No._

Ryuuji tried to shake off this selfish, unreasonable feeling but more came. They were relentless.

_After we graduate, we will still be together? She won't be alone anymore, she has a mother, a father, a brother. Will her feelings change? Will she still need me? As much as I need her?_

_Will she leave me again?_

_No._

Ryuuji couldn't give in to despair. He didn't during those two months and he wouldn't now. He had to stop being a kid. He needed to change. For his friends. For Yasuko. For Taiga.

But change scared him. Life was so dense in its chaos, that at any moment, anything and everything could go wrong.

He was plummeting into despair and Taiga saved him. Her hand was warm, soft, and tiny, but firm and so incredibly strong. It was all he needed to get out.

"Ryuuji?" She gave him a worried look, and saved Ryuuji was, smiled reassuringly.

"Taiga."

"Your face." Ryuuji realized he was blinking back tears. 

"Yeah. Sorry." 

"Don't apologize. I'm here." She kissed him. It was soft. He was crying now.

"I know....Just...can we stay like this for a while?"

"Yes."

"Taiga?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"...Yes."

"Yes?"

"Stupid, I love you too."


	3. Fluttering Fatigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Amin and so sorry for the stupidly late chapter. I've really underestimated the time to takes to write decently. It's not to say that I'm burnt out but seriously. My writing stamina's pathetic. Whinging aside, hopefully you enjoy some Ami x Minori OTP.

The day had drained her very soul, leaving Ami slumped over at a Sudoh-bucks counter by the window; a lifeless husk who wondered why the place hadn't been sued yet.

"Uh, Ami? Are you okay?" Maya asked her like a child would to their overworked mom. Nanako peered over with much less interest. Rather, she seemed amused.

"I'm fine....Just...tired." She mumbled into the table.

"Ami..." Maya obviously wasn't convinced. Worry remained in her voice and a whine began to seep in.

"Really, I am," she said, response firm and much colder than she intended. She managed to rise and turned to quell her friend's worries. A frown silently voiced Maya's concern. Her brows furrowed deeply and her downturned eyes were full of hurt.

Ami naturally softened. She wouldn't of been human otherwise. "Sorry Maya. It's just been a crazy day, with Taiga being back and all. Having your arch-nemesis come back so suddenly would tire out anyone.”

Her soft-looking friend still looked unconvinced. Feeling a bit playful, Ami poked her cheek. “Cmon, stop worrying~! You're gonna get wrinkles if you keep making a face like that." She sunk her finger deeper, the flesh surprisingly squishy. 

_This is actually kind of addicting._

Maya pulled away, crossed her arms, and puffed up. "Jeez! To think I was worried about you."

Ami gave her a smile. She honestly didn't know what that Yuusaku saw in that Kanou Sumire. Cold, forgetful, and a bit of a nut, the ice queen didn’t have anything worthwhile aside from her 'cool beauty.' Though Ami had suspicions among the lines of that girl simply being an S to the beloved Maruo's M. 

Poor Maya, being the good girl she was. Ami knew her real self often made her friend uncomfortable, but Maya still stuck by her side regardless. She even welcomed it. Well, at least tried to, addressing the problem through a painfully awkward, between the lines conversation about actors. However bad as she was at communicating directly—that was honestly just a cute quirk—Maya quickly became one of the few people Ami could let loose around.

She didn't doubt her capacity to act the part of the 'perfect girl,' but at many times, it was quite tiring. Maya was a blessing.

Her friend was also adorable if not a bit of a pain, but that was endearing in its own way. Maya was simply an honest girl who didn't know it. But quite irritatingly, she was also one who _thought_ about dipping her toes in.

This cowardice for change festered something fierce in Ami; conflicting urges that violently tugged back and forth. One wanted to protect the cute little thing. The other wanted to push just a little damn bit. Whether for better or for worse, the two stood at an tenuous equilibrium, waiting for something to push them. Or rather—someone. 

Like Noto. Glasses, freckles, okay-looking. Also levelheaded (very relatively speaking). 

They made for a cute pair, double tsunderes and all. Perhaps Ami would play Cupid for them. Maya would certainly have a better chance at happiness that way. Ami was sure of it.

"Is Taiga really the only reason why you’re so tired Ami?" Nanako suddenly chimed in. She wore an enigmatic smile.

To that, Ami merely raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" 

_Was she talking about Takasu? How irritating._

"I mean, a lot of things happened today. Like that incident at the ceremony and lunch. I'm sure Taiga wasn't the only thing on your mind. Don't you think so, Maya?" Her voice was bubbly and sharp. 

"Eh? Sorry Nanako, but I really don't see where you're going with this." She really didn't, neither did Ami. She still had feelings for the dolt, but based on Takasu’s two-month melancholy—it was clear she had lost a long time ago. Just as suddenly as she had left, Taiga returned, sweeping him off his feet and out of despair. It was something Ami couldn’t even dream of doing. 

_Nanako...what are you doing?_

She was the complete opposite of Maya: deceptively sharp and unabashedly frank. While she partook in gossip and practically spoke in riddles (admittedly, Ami was guilty of this but Takasu was just an idiot), her tongue was a whip. Often, she would leave Maya and Ami speechless with how plainly she cracked it. Be it food, clothes, makeup, even boys and other girls; she seldom held back with the verbal thrashings. This, along with many others, probably should've been a telling hint to her poorly hidden, sadistic nature. Come to think of it, that actor conversation thing had probably been her idea. Ami didn't doubt it—the girl had a smile plastered onto her face throughout the whole thing. Damn sadist. She would have to be wearier from now on.

Despite being considered one of the more 'popular' girls, she had no real friends aside from Maya and Ami. Her frankness had likely served as a deterrent to many. Though she could do without the sadism, Nanako's candor was quite endearing if not truly refreshing. Well, at most times at least.

Now, it was irritating. And-

"I don't either!" A coffee tray was slammed on the table, and Ami jerked back, knocked out of her musings. She turned to face Kushieda Minori, having completely forgotten about her for the past four minutes. She was beaming as always. Minori’s purple eyes, filled with curious amusement, poured into her blue.

Strangely though not for the first time, her heart tripped and she fought the urge to look away.

_What the hell? Why can’t I look her in the eye? Am I scared or something? Why?_

Deep in the pit of her thoughts, an otherworldly notion was climbing out. 

_This skip in my heart is it...love?_

_Haha, nah. Nope. No way in hell. Never._

_It had to be some sort of rivalry or intimidation or just something else!_

_Please, myself, d_ _on’t let love be this feeling. Things are already complicated as is._

“What’s wrong Amin?” Minori giggled. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Suddenly, she paused, earning a strange look from Maya. 

“Kushieda?” 

“Minori?” The happy-go-lucky girl wasn’t one to wear her emotions on her sleeve, but a needle of pain failed to escape from Ami’s sharp eyes. It threaded clumsily and was gone in an instant. As if looking into a mirror, Ami now knew what heartbreak looked like.

As quickly as she had paused, Minori snapped out of it. She threw her head back in an awkward laugh. “Haha, err, it’s nothing. Just me remembering something dumb.” She quickly took her seat beside Ami—like a child rushing off the stage. Unbeknownst to the struggling girl, a light blush snuck up on her face. 

_I want to hold her...Wait._

_I want to do what now?_

_I want to hold her._

_Brain, useless thoughts are invading. Stop them._

But they persisted. 

_I want to hold her. I want to hold her. I want to hold her. I want to- STOP. Hold on brain._

_Don’t tell me that right after getting over Takasu, I’ve fallen in love again?_

_Stop._

She employed a strategy of distraction. Out the window and across the street, there was a couple that seemed to be fighting. Ami stared intently, shifting her mind from Minori to the unfortunate sight. This was her favorite past-time—watching other peoples’ love stories play out. Despite herself, Ami was never one to perform on the stage. She preferred to look on in the audience, where the real fun was in the spectacle.

The petite girl wore their school uniform and stood up to the guy’s shoulder. Her short, scruffy hair reflected her diminutive yet fierce stature.

She reminded Ami of a certain fun-sized feline. It was a bit too close for comfort.

Her boyfriend, holding a bouquet of roses, also wore their uniform, and was the epitome of average. His only notable trait was his messy hair and stubble. 

_Okay, I guess he cheated or something. Is he an idiot? Who the hell buys roses these days? And who’s dumb enough to fall for them?_

Someone else had entered the battle. The slightly taller guy also donned their uniform and rushed toward the cheater. 

“Uh oh, then _he’s_ the boyfriend?” The others seemed to have noticed and Maya was especially immersed. “I don’t see this going well for that guy.”

_Me neither._

But then, the taller guy had snatched the roses out of the cheater’s hand and stepped on it. Only, the real surprise was when he grabbed his hand and led him off. Like a lover. The girl just stood there, mouth agape.

“Did...did he just steal her boyfriend?” Maya’s mouth hung equally wide-open.

”Stole, Maya,” Nanako corrected, “stole.”

_...What the hell just happened?_

Useless thoughts were resurfacing, the useless distraction useless.

_Just admit you like her already. Who cares about what chromosomes you have._

_Still!_ _Out of all people, it’s KUSHIEDA MINORI?!_ _It can’t be. No way it’s love._

_It sure is, stop denying it, Ami._

_This has to be a mistake._

_No mistakes in love!_

_There are if its with me and this girl!_

_Then life is a series of mistakes and this is just one of them._

_NO._

_Yes._

_DON’T._

_Do._

_STOP._

_GO._

Minori was doing a very poor job at stifling her giggles. 

_Cute- STOP._ Unfortunately, it was clear to her that these useless thoughts were not ceasing.

But at least she was cheering up. Ami allowed herself a small smile.

"Hehe, what a complicated lover’s spat. Oh, Maya. Call me Minori. We’re friends, aren’t we?” 

”Oh okay, Minori then...Wait. Noting your previous pause then blush, was the 'dumb something' about love?!” Maya took the girl’s fervent denials as an answer. She perked up like she had already drank five cups of coffee, and edged toward Minori. “So it is!” 

“No, it’s no-“

”I can’t believe it. Going ahead of us like that, how sly!”

”Err, not real-“

”Who’s the lucky guy?!”

_Ok, I’m gonna have to step in._

“Hey Ma-“

”Ami, I need to talk to you about something. In private, just for a bit.” Nanako had stood up.

‘Tch’ was written all over her face. Weirdly, she was weirdly quiet after Minori had came. 

She took a sip of coffee, then left quickly, leaving Ami slightly irritated. 

_What’s her deal? What about Minori?_

“Sure.” She stood up, turned to her friend, and gently said, “Maya, talk about love can be a bit touchy sometimes. Don’t expect anything if you’re gonna approach it like that.” 

“Ah! Sorry Minori! My bad, I got a bit too excited. This always happens, sorry.”

”Water under the bridge, it’s fine!” Minori gave a thumbs up and laughed. But as Ami made her way to the restroom, she shot her a grateful smile.

Evident from her warming cheeks, it made her way too happy.

Nanako stood in front of the doors with a knowing smile. Ami crossed her arms. Something was up.

 _“_ What?” Her voice was curt, removed of any friendly pretenses.

"How gallant of you to save Minori like that."

"How gallant of you to _leave_ her like that." Ami scowled but Nanako’s smile only widened. 

"Don’t fret, we both know Maya’s a good girl."

"Still, it was a shitty thing to do." Something fierce was rising in her. 

"How scary~ I’ll be straight with you." She giggled for some reason. 

"Are you in love with Minori?"

_Oh._

Ami would’ve spit out her drink if she had one. "HAH?!"

"Do you like Minori?" She repeated, as if expecting a real answer.

"WHAT?!" Ami said, quite stupidly. 

"Do. You. Like. Mi-no-ri?" She repeated once more, acknowledging her stupidity. 

"I know what the question is! Just..." She cradled her temple in self-pity. 

_Why do I have to go through this all today?_

"Err, well..." For some strange, terrifyingly inconceivable reason, she couldn’t deny nor confirm it.

" _Why the hell aren’t I denying this? I don’t actually like her, do_ _I?_ _..._ Is probably going through your head right now, yes?"

"Augh, what ar-"

"Welcome to this side."

"Wha-"

"Don’t worry, I’m not announcing my rivalry or something. Especially to someone who doesn’t even realize their own feelings yet. In fact, I wanna help."

"Wait, you don’t actually think I like her? Please stop making that ‘are you serious’ face."

"Well, anyone paying attention would notice the serious sexual tension between you two."

"...Sexual tension?" _What?_

"Sexual tension. The way you two look into each other’s eyes and blush, only to look away. You always stare at each other and-"

"Wait." She waved her hand in a _please stop_ motion. "Wait, wait, wait, what?"

“Hmm?” 

"We don’t do that!" Nanako actually looked taken aback. "Really, we don't," Ami added in vain.

Now _she_ cradled her temple and shook her head. "Are _you_ out of all people seriously that dense?"

 _I can’t believe I, out of all people, am being called dense._

She continued, "You aside, I’m 98% sure that Minori likes you back, but she seems a bit harder to crack. That, I’m afraid, will be up to you though I will do my best to help. There’s that new restaurant over—"

"I know where to eat, who do you take me for? And let me tell you, that place is the embodiment of mediocre. The real good places are in—" She stopped, realizing her mistake. "Hold on, isn’t this moving way too quickly?!”

"No?"

"I haven’t even decided my feelings for her yet!"

"You have?"

" _You_ have, not me!"

"Ugh, how annoying. Just admit you want to schlick her already." 

"Eh?! Don’t say it like that!" Her face grew hot.

"Oh? Ami-chan’s getting embarrassed, how adorable~”

"Shut. Up. Why would you even want to help me anyways? We’re both girls. Again, don’t give me that ‘are you serious’ face!"

"One does not need a reason to help the lily bloom."

"What?" _What?_

"It’s fun to watch you two, constantly skirting that line of no return. If anyone’s going to be the one to push you, it's going to me." She gave a perverted smile and added, "I've noticed since Taiga left. You two are so cute."

"You damn sadist," she said, with more fatigue rather than venom. "Have you always been this way?"

"Of course. You two just never noticed. Or rather, you never said anything."

Ami groaned. Her head hurt.

"Since you’re so adamant on helping me, are you on _that_ side as well?"

"Yes." She answered so plainly that Ami’s curiosity was piqued. 

"Then, who is it? I might as well know."

She hesitated. _How peculiar._ "It is the most unfortunate of loves, one that is unrequited." _Oh?_

"Maya?" A shot in the not-so dark.

"Tch." _Oh._

"Umm, sorry?"

"Don’t apologize, it only makes me more pitiful." She clenched her fist, resolute. "Maruo and Noto are no match for me. As her childhood friend, I have the biggest advantage. Or the biggest challenge. If only I had glasses as well." She giggled without a trace of humor. It was kind of pitiable. And amusing.

"And you’re a girl." 

"Irk." That stabbed right in her resolve.

"Has she shown any feelings beyond friendship for you?"

"Ah!" Another wound.

"She’s pretty smitten with Kitamura. I’d say Noto has a pretty good chance as well, considering he’s been nicer to her these days. She’s seem to taken notice."

"Agh!" She writhed, clutching her side.

"And don’t childhood friends always lose?"

"You...!" A cheap shot. _This is kind of sad, really. At least I have a definitive chance._

Nanako fell to the ground, defeated. Her battle was certainly going to be fought up-hill, but Ami couldn’t help but respect that. 

She sighed. "I am _not_ helping you. Noto and Maya are cute together. But." She offered her hand as cliche as it was. "I can’t say I want you to fail. Thanks for forcing my feelings out, I guess."

Nanako lit up. She smiled a real, decent smile. It was actually kind of nice. Of course, an impish one quickly came to replace it. "Isn’t this a bit embarrassing?” She took her hand and looked around. “I’m surprised nobody passed here yet."

"Shut up. Let’s go, we’ve been over here for too long. Maya's gonna ask questions."

“How assertive~ Isn't this supposed to be my role?"

“Shut. Up.”

They made their ways back to find Maya and Minori chatting. Based on the former’s hyperactivity, it was about love. That, and one cup of coffee was completely ravaged while the other two remained on the tray, untouched.

Ami’s heart sank. A bizarre mix of irritation and yearning pricked at her. She knew Minori wasn’t quite over Takasu yet; neither was she. Bits of longing and thoughts of what could’ve been did occasionally appear in her head, but those were quickly rebuffed. Takasu had found happiness. They had no right to complicate his life further by pursuing their loves. She was certain both of them knew this. Their chance was lost long ago.

But new ones awaited.

_Am I really going to go through this? Without Nanako's insistence, I probably wouldn't. Would I...?_

Maya noticed, turned, and greeted them back with an excited wave. "You two sure took a bit. I wonder what you talked about..."

"Private talk, Maya," Nanako said firmly, taking her seat. 

"Eh~ You’re no fun."

“Maya...” The orange-haired girl noticed Ami’s accusing stare, and held up her hands as if guilty. Which she sort of was. 

"I-"

"Amin, it’s all good. I've been wanting to talk about it for a while now. I was just telling Maya to wait for you guys to back. Right?"

"Right." Maya nodded gratefully. "I was just surprised that it was Takasu out of all people. And with Taiga being your best friend and all..."

"Yeah, it got complicated, huh?" She shot Ami a knowing look that was reflected in her own.

She sat down and among her emotional complications, she did not expect smugness to be mingled with them.

_**They have no idea.** _

"Y’know, I don’t even know if it’s that Taiga took Takasu or the other way around." She chuckled. The sound rang hollow, even more than usual. "Weird, huh?"

"Eh? _Oh..._ " Maya also chuckled, not sure what else to do.

"It must’ve been hard for you," Nanako said kindly and Ami was sure she meant it. “Having both of your first loves being taken away from you like that. I can't imagine."

_Not yet, at least._

"Well, to be fair, it was my fault. I was just really dumb. I always preach how my own happiness can only be made by my own hands." She narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw so hard Ami thought it would break. "Yet when someone else's is on the line...I just throw it away. How can I expect anything? Really, it's so...pathetic." The word came out strained yet she had a feeling Minori had said it hundreds of times before. It unsettled her how angry the usually cheery girl looked. Of course, that happy-go-lucky attitude was merely a veil for her to hide behind, but still. Minori's bitterness was clearly self-directed. Ami wanted to do something. Anything. 

And so, she awkwardly took her hand. It was strong and calloused, yet weirdly soft in a comforting sort of way; Ami couldn't explain why. The palm was certainly the stand out area. It fit perfectly in her own hand, being a bit smaller than she thought. Despite the warmth of the cafe and coffee, it felt oddly cold to the touch. She wanted to change that. Of course—given the situation—she didn't, and immediately pulled away.

Well, tried to.

Minori was faster and stronger, easily trapping Ami with her other hand. She held on desperately. Their eyes met and Ami realized just how striking her purple were. It hurt to look. She gave a grateful smile and Ami's heart fluttered. Her attempt to suppress a smile naturally proved futile, her heart only beating faster as they fell deeper and deeper into Minori's eyes.

_Damn, I guess I’m in love._

"Kya." Nanako brought them back into the real world blushing. She bounced in her seat. "I never thought I'd see the real thing." Ami didn't want to know.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for each other," Maya teased, a snide grin creeping on her face.

They quickly pulled away. Strangely, she didn't feel embarrassed. Disappointed, rather. 

"Haha..." Minori rubbed her head, sheepish. “Who knows? Maybe I have.” Leaving that statement as a nervous joke, she hastily grabbed one of the cups off the tray and drank. Only it was Ami’s. 

She stifled a laugh.

The girl’s eyes widened, then squinted in disgust. 

”Bleh! So bitter!” She cried and gagged and stuck her tongue out in a useless attempt to mitigate the bitterness. “What is this monstrosity?! There’s no way it can be coffee!”

“Idiot~ I drink it black.” The ends of her lips couldn’t help but tug up into a smile. 

_How have I never noticed this adorable creature?_

“Here.” She took the remaining cup off the tray and exchanged them. Minori's eyes once again widened. 

_Oh? Is she is awe of my candid smile? Of course, these things don’t just get handed out left and right._

“Err," she said, playing with her fingers, "are you still gonna drink that?”

Ami arched a brow. "Of course. Do you really think I'm gonna waste perfectly good coffee?"

”I didn't mean that, I mean...isn’t it an indirect kiss? I mean, wouldn’t it be gross for you?” Ami burst out laughing at that, a sentiment quickly shared by Nanako. Just as funny was Maya's agreeing squeak. "H-hey, I’m being serious here!”

"What grade are you in Minorin~?" A devilish idea popped up in her head. "Here, let me even it out."

“Wha-“ She snatched back Minori’s drink and took a daring sip.

Bad idea.

Her face scrunched up as she fought the urge to spit. The battle inside was hard fought. The coffee assaulted her tongue, glazing it in a sickening sweetness. Worse, it stuck around her mouth, lukewarm. Despite this, she managed to finally force it down and resisted the urge to spit out mucus. Gross.

_What the hell?!_

Minori gave her a satisfied exhale. “The gods smile upon me. Karma has claimed its rightful victim.”

“Karma my ass! How much sugar did you add? It’s disgusting!”

”Tehehe, with Taiga as your best friend, you’re bound to develop somewhat of a sweet tooth.”

”Somewhat?!”

“Weakling~” She took the drink back and chugged, finishing with a satisfied “PWAH...” 

Ami merely scoffed in response, drinking her own to wash away the dull aftertaste creeping in. She sighed contently.

_This is it. Coffee should just come in black._

**_Wait._ **

Ami nearly choked, her earlier remark completely forgotten as a realization stuck to her throat. Minori didn’t fare any better and flushed red.

“You guys...after you _just_ mentioned it...” Maya looked on with eyes full of disbelief. She was shaking.

“This is so kyun~” Nanako squealed, holding her cheeks. 

"Shut up Nanako," she said automatically, "and wait, Maya, what grade are _you_ in? It’s just an indirect kiss!" But it was foolish to try to stop an unstoppable force. If there was one thing about Maya that scared Ami, it was her fury against couples. Especially ones that flirted in public.

Even though she and Minori weren’t even one yet!

But Maya was beyond care. She shot up from her seat. A few people looked on, curious. Oh god. "Flirting in public..."

"H-hey, Maya. This talk about flirting? Amin and I aren’t even a couple.” Minori’s attempt to calm her proved useless. "Maya?"

"SHOULD BE BANNED!"

Halfway through her friend’s barrage of 'single' venting—which was eerily similar to a certain Yuri-sensei—Ami realized a bit too late that Maya didn’t even care that they were both girls.

***

The sun was setting, and its deep orange spotlight made way for the quartet. They rushed out of the cafe, disheveled and embarrassed. Especially Maya, who held her head low in shame. 

“Jeez! Why did I have to go and do that?...”

"Why did you?” Ami was tired.

”You two were flirting. In public! It’s so unfair. Couples should just keep it at home?"

"That’s flirting?! Besides, you ranted on us when we’re not even a couple yet!”

Maya crossed her arms. The now familiar 'are you serious' look pushed Ami closer and closer to a migraine. 

”I’m serious, back me up here Minori.”

”Eh? Err, no there’s no chance between us?” She scratched her head and gave a sheepish smile. 

“Please say it with more conviction.” Ami was really tired.

Nanako scoffed. “Serious? Serious as Yuri-chan saying she’s fine being single. You two are probably going to come on Saturday holding hands and acting lovey-dovey.” Nanako demonstrated, “‘Haha, well, we kind of hooked up after a very passionate session of hate—‘“ 

“Thaaaat’s enough for a thousand lifetimes. Amin and I live in this direction.” Minori was quick in her evasion. Thank god, because Ami’s head was starting to hurt. Nanako’s theatrics would’ve seriously given her a migraine.

Also, any action taken to preserve Maya's rarely found innocence was greatly respected.

“Oh? Then yo-“

“Bye, Nanako. Bye Maya!” Minori gave an over-the-top send-off compared to Ami’s exhausted wave.

“Bye.” The unwitting gigolette waved back weakly.

”Bye, I guess.....” The purple-haired sadist also seemed drained of her energy, though it was probably due to her of being unable to feed off of the embarrassment of others.

 _Well, not for long anways,_ Ami thought as Nanako instantly clung to her friend. 

_“Maya, cheer me up!”_ She could imagine.

_What a popular yet pitiable girl._

When the other pair had left, Minori sighed in relief; the slight oddly familiar. A weight seemed to be lifted off her shoulders. She turned to Ami, and smiled. It had everything, from warmth to reassurance to even anticipation. "We have some things to talk about, don’t we Amin?" She shifted from one foot to the other. 

Sheer determination to smile back defied crippling fatigue and a newfound energy surged through Ami. “Yep.”

_Am I hoping for something more?_

Minori giggled, the sound healing. “Well, then let’s talk. Your house is pretty close so we’ll have to take it slow.”

”Alright then.” Ami laughed. The higher-pitch of the sound betrayed her nervousness.

And so they walked home together like usual. But this time, Minori was close like never before and slightly pressed up against Ami's side. Their hands dangled precariously close. She felt her heart race. This was dangerous. 

“Err, where do we even start?” 

“Your guess is as good as-” Minori’s hand grazed her own, the warm touch sending a jolt through her body. Ami thought her heart would burst of of her chest. “H-how about personal space?” 

“Oh, s-sorry!” She hastily pulled away, hands clueless of where to go. A pained look escaped her. “I guess I...misunderstood.” 

"You didn't! Ami cried, taking back her hand. She quickly moved to interlace their fingers, the action sloppy and awkward. "You didn't," she repeated. Minori tilted her head despite her knowing gaze.

_I can't have her misunderstand. I need to be brave._

"I want to confirm something." Ami paused but Minori remained silent. "But it's not about me. Because I'm certain that in my case, it's love...or something like that."

Her face naturally heated up after saying something that embarrassing, but her courage didn't wane. It couldn't. "I want to confirm _your_ feelings. So-"

"You're in love with me?" 

"Err, yeah. I think so."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Silence persisted and strangled her lungs. Her stomach threatened to collapse with how many blouders were forming inside it, and so she quickly forced out something. "N-no good?"

_Oh god..._

Minori squeezed her hand tight, and stomach rose again. "Of course not." Silence was released and she was able to breath again.

Their pace halted at a road crossing. Minori shook her head. "Of course not, of course not. What are you, stupid?" Fear plagued her face, as she again shook her head. "Of course not," she said again and again, "of course not."

"T-then." Ami faced Minori, finally looking straight into those deep, purple eyes. Desire to be lost in them again won over reason and she wrapped her arms around Minori in a nervous embrace. In turn, the girl blushed a cherry red and suddenly found the ground to be far more interesting than her soon to be girlfriend. All the weight gone, Ami laughed.

"Y'know, I'm a lot prettier than concrete."

Minori looked up watery-eyed. Her lips carefully moved into a loving smile, and she laughed. 

"You wish."

Her voice was the cue and Ami gingerly leaned down with only one goal; Minori's lips.

Instead, she met her palm.

It was soft as it was shocking. She felt her soul leave her body once more and she wondered why God was so cruel to have her rejected twice—

"Pff, Amin, your face." Minori burst out laughing. The sound returned Ami to the physical plane of existence. "It's not your time yet."

"W-w-what?"

"Y'know, I rarely ever see ghosts at all. As much as I want to see them, a part of me doesn’t really want to. And so, if I recall, it's only been two times." She emphasized with two fingers. "I never imagined you would be the second," she said with slight bashfulness.

_What the hell is going on?_

Apparently, her confusion showed right on her face, because Minori let out another laugh, then smiled. "As romantic as right now is, I wanna wait 'til we actually go on a date to give up my first kiss. As a maiden it’s a very important thing. You should know, Amin."

"O-oh, okay...okay." Ami had never felt so incredibly relieved and confused before. 

"Of course, I'll make do." Minori squeezed her hand, and Ami's heartrate went from dead still to Mach 5. "Let's keep walking?"

"Y-y-yeah." She let out an internal, lamenting sigh.

_I thought at least I would be the assertive one...I'll just bide my time._

They continued walking and talking, hand in hand. After that whole ordeal, Ami found it surprisingly easy to talk. Like a dam, it just flowed out. Burst out, actually. Of course, it was Minori doing most of the heavy-lifting, but still. Ami wasn't particularly a conversationalist. 

"Amin. Remember when you first transferred in and we had to do that cleaning volunteer stuff?" Minori giggled. "Didn't you run through here screaming bloody murder?"

Ami smiled. " _I_ was the murderer. Killed his poor little camera. Damned stalker had it coming anyways."

"He sure did. I don't think anyone would've stood a chance. You were amazing."

"Yes, praise me more~" She paused, realizing something. "Well, weird as it was, Taiga sort of inspired me to raise hell on that asshole. You saw her didn't you? Swinging that trash bag at him?"

Minori smiled so fondly that Ami felt a bit jealous of the tiny tiger. " _That_ was amazing too, but I mean, what else would she do other than beat up the idiot calling her tiny?" 

She laughed again, feeling so free. Ami had no more doubts. No more feelings of shame and embarrassment. Rather, she felt a dreading sort of happiness. It was all too good to be true and yet it was. "Yep."

Sadly, her house wasn't much farther up, and so she slackened her pace. Minori caught whiff of this and grinned. There was a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Aw, does Amin not want our time together to end?" How peculiar, her ears were red.

Ami knew it wasn't because of the April chill.

"Oh no, you caught me..." Minori giggled, blissfully unaware of her incoming attack.

"So ador- EEK!" She let out a cry as Ami suddenly touched her ear, rubbing it between her fingers. It felt soft, and more importantly hot to the touch, confirming her suspicions.

_Cute..._

This, and the urge for revenge emboldened her. She grinned.

"Oh~? Are Minori's ears sensitive? Whatever shall I do with this newfound information?" 

"Nothing!" She waved her hand away and pouted. "Stupid."

Ami's grin only widened. "Since we're pretty much dating now, I won't hold back. It's not everyday that I, out of all people, fall in love so...be prepared."

"Hmph. Then I won't either. Savor this moment, Amin, as this is gonna be the only time you'll get the upper-hand."

"Bring it on, I won't lose."

The blush on Minori’s face reddened further. "I won’t. When the time comes, I'm gonna make you scream." 

"....."

"....."

"....."

".....Please say something." But Ami couldn't. She was beyond overheating. Her face was going to melt off and if that wasn't lethal enough, her heart was going to burst out of her chest at Mach 5. Again. 

"Y-you're so dumb sometimes."

"Urgh, for once I agree. Sorry..."

"B-but...I'll be in your care." She didn't know what urge compelled her to say it, but she said it. 

"O-okay..."

Okay.

They finally reached her house all hot and bothered. Neither wanted to go, but Ami feared for her own physical and mental health if she let Minori stay over. And she was certain it was the same for the other girl as well. With a smile, she turned to Minori and hugged her, contently closing her eyes. She was truly lost in this girl.

Then it came to her. 

"Wait, what about that date?" Ami said into the shorter girl's hair. It smelled of coconut.

"Oh, I guess we'll have it Saturday," Minori said vacantly, too busy burying her face in Ami's chest. As happy as she was, they still needed a plan.

"Minori. The hangout is on Saturday." 

"Is it? Sunday then."

Ami sighed and whined. "Aren't you making me wait too long?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as I get to be with you..." Ami was convinced.

_This adorable creature...!_

"Minori!" She pulled the cutie deeper into her embrace, who smiled contently. "Okay, fine then. We'll still go home together anyways."

"Yeah." They stood connected for a while before separating. As she pulled out her house-key, Minori called out, "Amin!" 

Ami turned back, curious. "Hm?"

_What now?_

Minori wore a coy smile. She raised her right hand and shyly kissed the palm.

Akin to a kettle, Ami nearly boiled and turned back, rushing into the safety of home. Damn it. Her sly new girlfriend had won again. 

_"Of course, I'll make do."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious enough, the chapter title is alluding to the webcomic, Fluttering Feelings. It's such a great story. I had read it twice already and eagerly waited for updates, but when the news came...it was incredibly saddening to hear of SSamba's death, long ago as it may be. I remembered seeing the forum post on DynastyScans and just lying there on my bed, completely numb. It just breaks my heart knowing how young she died and how we'll never see how the story of No-Rae and Seol-A progress nor end. May she rest in peace knowing how beloved her story was.


	4. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not much (at all), but I wanted to write about that little scene between Ami and Minori. I've always liked it. This takes place right after Ami gets home.

Minori had broken down sobbing a year’s worth of heartache. Ami could do nothing but stay by her side and listen. Her cries, sniffs, and hicks. Her quivering, almost cathartic breaths. Her vulnerable voice laid bare to only Ami.

“What are you doing? Did you want to show me your crying face or?”

It was a dumb and tactless question but Ami couldn’t think of anything else. Never had she saw Minori in such a state.

“Crying is a nosebleed of the heart...”

”So why are you crying? Because Taiga took Takasu away from you? Or—” Because Takasu took Taiga away from you?

”I’m not even sure myself...Even though I decided to never cry again...”

”...You’re so embarrassing.” She was, and foolish, to lay herself so bare to someone like Ami. She sat by Minori. A space was carefully left between them.

“But I’ve understood something. If you trip while running down a hallway, you’ll get a nosebleed. If you trip in life, you’ll cry.” First-hand experience, probably.

“Stupid. It’s too early for us to be talking about life. From now on, for ten years, for twenty years, for sixty years, life will go on.”

A strange yet familiar feeling urged her shoulder toward Minori. Ami had no time to question it before she nudged. The heartbroken girl slightly jumped but didn’t look back. Even so, Ami could see tears still streaming down her face, and opened her mouth. Nothing came out, and even if it was something; what would it be? Condolences? Sympathies? More comments?

_My shoulder?_

But the trapped words weren’t needed, as Minori took the offer and curled up against Ami. 

They sat close as physically possible, unwilling—or unable—to break the fragile world that stood silent and still. Hearts beat loud and uneasy. Each quivering breath prickled their ears, amplified by the same strange yet familiar sensation that compelled Ami forward. The connection lasted for an eternity before Minori sprang up, blurting out something about a bath and dinner. A cherry red painted her face as she rushed off, wiping her eyes. Words still lodged in Ami's throat refused to come out and her face burned. She fixed her stare to her shoulder, soaked and warm. It smelled of coconut.

Details were murky, but in the end, she slept over.

It was terribly awkward. After Ami took her shower, she was greeted with the long missed smell of curry. If she hadn’t been careful enough, she would’ve gotten sentimental.

Despite being her guest, Minori had made dinner. Ami’s protests about house formalities were quickly swept aside by Minori’s overbearing insistence, and so they ate—quite quietly for what had just taken place. When words were occasionally exchanged, they spoke in stammers. Ami noted the curry, while spicy enough, had much, much more than just a pinch of sweetness. Regardless, it was delicious.

Finally, sleep came and with it—the tired argument concerning the rules of guest hospitality. Well, what would’ve came, as both of them somehow ended up sleeping on bed.

The snowy night took the room, dark and cold. The only warmth came from each-other, but they dared not. Of course, this futile resolve crumbled when their backs touched. Still, neither could sleep.

"Amin?" Minori's barely audible voice joined their breaths in piercing the silence.

"Yeah?" Ami was just as uneasy and quiet.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting all weepy on you. It's pathetic, since I pretty much brought it on myself. Sorry, for making you listen to all of that."

"...It’s fine,” she said inconclusively.

As a consequence, silence made the passing few minutes feel like hours and Ami still laid wide awake.

Thankfully, Minori’s voice broke it. "...Amin?" 

"I’m deep in sleep,” Ami quipped.

“Oh? Then.” Minori wrapped her arms around her waist and squeezed tight. Despite the winter temperature, Ami’s face caught fire.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Her breath was a candle flame in Ami’s ear. “And sweet dreams.”

Now, she smelled of lemon. 

Ami sighed a deep sigh, sour at being pulled out of that sweet memory for what it seemed like the fiftith time. She stumbled into her room in a trance and yielded to gravity. The soft, cool sheets threatened to envelop her in slumber, back to that night. A part of her mustered what little strength she had left in an attempt to fight it off. She still needed change, eat, shower, and brush her teeth. But a long day's weight felled her eyelids and her body refused to even budge. Left thoughtless of all things but the lingering warmth of Minori's hand, she shut her eyes.

In her dream, Ami drank coconut water mixed with lemon and ate a side of sports deodorant. It was gross.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much reading my fanfic! I honestly don't know how many chapters there will be, but certainly enough to quench our post-Toradora depression. I hope so at least. Comments and criticisms are always welcomed!


End file.
